


May I have your Cherry?

by wolfpawn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a "Imagine Loki" prompt on Tumblr </p><p>Imagine eating in an old, 50s style diner with Loki and the Avengers. All of you order milkshakes which come with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Loki asks politely if he could have your cherry, sending everyone into a fit of badly contained giggles (except for Loki, Thor, and Steve, who have no idea what was just implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have your Cherry?

It would definitely be remembered as one of the most hilarious moments the team had ever experienced.

Stark decided that since Steve had missed the fifties; he could experience them in other ways, such as the very popular diner a couple blocks away that specialised in that decades food and atmosphere. So in true Tony Stark style, he got you, their Public Liaison, to arrange to have it closed down for the night and available solely to the Avengers, he didn’t like to have to wait to call a waitress or to deal with other patrons annoying them, you also had to forewarn them that there were a few of the Avengers that would require substantial portion sizes. Super soldiers and Asgardian’s tended to eat more than most.  
That evening, the team arrived, and sat in the leather seated booths and looked at the menu. Thor and Loki were busy discussing something called the Yggdrasil tree with Dr. Banner and Stark at the same table as you, while Rogers, Barton, Romanoff and Barnes were at another table, Rogers and Barnes looking at the music that the jukebox played, commenting that there was Frank Sinatra songs, and wondering was it the same guy that was in The Three Flashes. They were delighted it was and began talking about that; it was at that point Barton turned down his hearing aid.

You had to explain to the two Asgardian’s what several things on the menu were, including a chilli dog and a float. You also had to explain that it was not polite to leave Mjolnir on the table, but Thor only really listened when you told him there would not be enough room for his food. Loki chuckled but commended you for being able to get through to Thor using methods it took him and his mother a couple of century’s to figure out.

The team ate their fill, Thor must have eaten near ten racks of ribs singlehandedly but what was deemed most commendable about the feat was that he had not made the slightest mess. Apparently racks of ribs were a common feast food in Asgard, though not usually dosed in sauce, and after a thousand or so years, both he and Loki had learnt to be neat while eating them. Barton on the other hand, looked like he had gotten more of the food around his mouth than in it.

The meal was a success, everyone was happy, so desserts were ordered. Loki was thrilled as apparently, if Thor was to be believed, desserts were not a common occurrence at Asgardian feasts, and Loki had one hell of a sweet tooth. Between courses you and Loki spoke about Sleipnir, and the Midgardian legend that he had birthed the great beast. Loki became highly insulted while Thor nearly choked on the root beer he was drinking when you told them about the story. It turned out that Sleipnir was over half a millennia older than them.

You had always found it easy to get along with Loki. Having not witnessed the destruction in New York as a result of himself and the chitauri, and having been told of his gallant efforts to save Jane Foster and in turn all Nine Realms even though it had nearly cost him his own life, you had decided to not let his past indiscretions cloud your judgement. He had been a great help since he began assisting the Avengers and always seemed to be attempting to make amends. You figured if Barton, Thor and even Coulson could try and move past everything, then you had no right to ever complain.

Stark ordered a round of chocolate milkshakes after the dessert to finish off the evening, and even though you were close to what you were convinced was your bursting point, you did not decline. The shakes arrived and you groaned lowly. They were in large tall glasses and covered in whipped cream, then topped with a plump cherry. You turned to Loki and smiled. “You are going to love this” you promised. The god became a little excited and sucked on the straw of his one. His eyes lit up as the chocolate hit his taste buds. “Told you.” You beamed.

“What is this?” He pointed to the piece of fruit.

“That’s a cherry, don’t you have those on Asgard?” both brothers shook their heads.

“Is it edible?” Loki asked, inspecting it as he held it by its stem.

 

“The cherry itself is yes, but the stalk is not.” You explained. He took care to pluck the cherry off and discarded the stem, slowly nodding his head as he chewed, signifying he liked the taste.

The table divided into two different conversations, with you, Thor and Stark discussing the Heavyweight Title Boxing match taking place at the weekend, while Loki and Dr. Banner discussed the physics of Loki’s transportation spell.

You had abandoned your milkshake half way through it, finding its size too much to handle. The cream and cherry still floating on top were a testament to its chocolate density. You had noticed Loki’s eyes on the drink so when he begged your pardon, you were sure of what he was going to ask…or so you thought.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but are you finished with that?” he pointed to your milkshake and you nodded. “Then may I please have your cherry, it looks delicious?”

Silence descended upon to two tables instantly, and most everyone simply stared at the God of Mischief. Your eyes widened and you bit your lips together in an attempt to not burst out smile, for if you smiled, you knew you would erupt in laughter. Banner coughed as his coffee went down the wrong way, Romanoff raised an eyebrow, Barnes chuckled and Barton bit on his fist so to control himself. Stark merely coolly shrugged before stating, “That is the most politest way I have ever heard someone ask that question, that’s for sure, besides, I am sure Rogers is the only virgin here.” That was all it took, most of the team began to laugh, the only ones who were not were Thor and Rogers who did not get the reference and a very bemused Loki, who had no idea what him asking for your cherry had to do with virginity.

It took several minutes and a somewhat still laughing Romanoff to explain the ulterior meaning to the word. On hearing what it meant, Roger’s scowled at Stark, Thor laughed thunderously and Loki just stared at you wide eyed and with a slight blush to his cheeks.

”Um, sure.” You answered finally. “You can have it if you want.”

"Eh, which cherry are you referring to?" Stark asked cautiously, you just smiled in response.


End file.
